Fortune for us
by xLover's moonx
Summary: One-shot! Team seven comes back from a mission to find everyone is talking about the new fortuneteller. Sai, Sakura and Kakashi are interested but for some reason Naruto is staying the heck away. He does everything to stay away. Naruto tries to out run a mad Sakura but no one escapes the she devil. This leaves Sakura to understand her feelings. Please R&R!


**Hey there again. I know I haven't uploaded my 'The Darkest Love' chapters in a while, but hopefully I'll be uploading another one this week. I've come up with a few more one-shots which I'll be uploading gradually. So keep an eye out for them. Thank you to those who have reviewed, put my story on their favourites or followed them. As always please give this story a review.**

**Fortune for us**

**Team seven comes back from a mission to find everyone is talking about the new fortuneteller. Sai, Sakura and Kakashi are interested but for some reason Naruto is staying the heck away. He does everything to stay away. Naruto tries to out run a mad Sakura but no one escapes the she devil. This leaves Sakura to understand her true feelings.**

* * *

Four ninja jumped from tree to tree at a rapid pace. Their feet landed on a tree branch then shot of just as quick, in a blink of an eye. The three teens were panting heavily as they kept up with their sensei, Kakashi. Who was jumping with ease. His white, spiky hair and green jacket were a blur as they past over the boundaries of the fire nation. Naruto's yellowy-golden hair and black and orange clothing followed his blur swiftly. Sakura's bubble pink hair and cherry red with Sai's black and grey tailed the back. Although the teens were very tied they were grinning their heads off. Well Sai's was his half smile that he would only show a few times. Their squad had just come from a difficult mission and longed to be home. They had been away from it for a month now and finally they were going home. They couldn't wait to see their friends. Naruto wanted to get back to his training. Sakura wanted a nice long bath to sooth her aching muscles and wash all the grime out of her hair. Sai wanted to hit the books and read more information about how to become a good friend. And Kakashi; well lets just say he is dying to know the ending of icha icha paradise.

Naruto casually put his hands behind his head. He jumped off a tree branch and turned to face Sakura and Sai, so he ended up facing backwards. Sai carried on looking forward but Sakura rolled her eyes and scowled. She really didn't like it when he showed off like that.

"I'm sure looking forward to seeing everyone again." He grinned his famous cheesy grin. "I really need to get back to training and finish my fight off with Lee."

At the thought of the bushy eyebrow ninja in the green jumpsuit and their friends Sakura sighed. She really was looking forward to seeing them after such a long time. Suddenly she shook her head and frowned.

"Lets not get carried away. Before we see our friends and you get back to your training we need to report back to Lady Tsunade." Sakura said sternly and ignored Naruto's sulking face.

"You mean we have to see old grandma?" He pouted at the thought of seeing the old grandma the moment he got back.

"Don't call her that, she is still very young!" Sakura's voice shouted and echoed around in Naruto's head. Making him slip on a tree branch. He swung himself back and looked up at Sakura. She had her fists up and was shaking with a look of murder on her face. Naruto just ignored this and turned to face backwards again.

"Oh yeah? Then why does she use jutsus to make her that way? Otherwise she would look like this," he pulled his face so it was in a funny expression. "She would have wrinkles everywhere otherwise." He grinned again a looked over at Sai to see what his opinion was.

"It's true she uses jutsus or she would be – what do you call it again?" Sai pondered in his usual plain voice. He put a finger on his chin and thought hard about what the word was. "Oh that's it. An old Hag!"

He smiled sincerely and Naruto nodded in agreement. Very slowly Sakura's head turned to towards the two of them. Her face was covered by her bangs but they could see she was shaking. Their faces dropped as she suddenly cried out in anger. The next thing the two know they are rubbing the big lumps on their heads from Sakura's fists.

"Is something wrong back there?" Their sensei shouted back to them with a board tone. He had been with them for five years now and he still hadn't got use to their bickering.

"Oh no, Kakashi sensei. We are just fine." The boys looked at each other with knowing look. They both thought it was scary how Sakura could change from being a demon on a rampage to a sweet and innocent voice. Kakashi smiled happily and focused on their path ahead.

"That's good."

"Sakura's scary." Sai whispered to Naruto and he nodded back.

"I know I think she got it from old grandma."

"What's that?" Sakura shouted back to them. She narrowed her emerald eyes and gave them a piercing glare and the two boys froze as shivers went down their spines.

"N-n-nothing." Naruto stuttered. Him and Sai grinned nervously as she turned back and ignored them. All four of them stayed silent for the rest of their journey.

Suddenly Naruto's ice blue eyes spotted what he'd been longing for.

"Hey! I see them! I see the village gates!" Everyone's eyes brighten at the thought of finally being home. "Last one there is a loser!"

As soon as Naruto had shouted that he was gone. He had picked up his pace and sped off. The other three blinked at him then looked around at each other. Soon they shot off too, and tried to reach the gates first. However none of them caught up with Naruto so he obviously reached first. He began jumping around and congratulating himself. Appearing next to him was a much more calmer Sai.

"Looks like I'm second." Sai said in his fake cheerful voice. Then looked next to himself as Sakura landed next.

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei's last." She cheered.

"Actually, Sakura, you came last." A voice called to them. They turned to the two ninja who were guarding the gate today. Izumo Kamizuki, who had spoken, and Kotetsu Hagane were sat in the guards hut with lots of papers in their hands. It was also the guards' job to write down who came and left the village. The two grinned at her and pointed above them. There, on the roof of the hut, sat their sensei.

"He arrived before Sai did." Kotetsu said. Kakashi smiled at them and waved as Naruto grinned back and Sakura's eye twitched.

"Seems Sakura was the loser then." Naruto said cheekily as he put his hands behind his head and leaned towards her.

"What did you say Naruto!" Sakura yelled and pulled her fist back to punch him. Just as it was about to hit him Naruto sidestep with ease. Because he dodge her fist hit the ground instead. All four males sweat dropped as they watched the ground completely brake away from her fist. Suddenly Sakura's face softened, as she looked around, puzzled. "Where is everybody?"

Naruto and Sai looked around too and frowned. The usually busy streets didn't have a single person walking down them. Instead all the shops were closed and everything was completely quiet. Behind them Izumo and Kotetsu laughed.

"I forgot you've not been home for a while." Kotetsu said once he stopped laughing. "They'll be at the fortuneteller's stool."

"The what?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head. Even if he'd missed Sakura's punch he didn't miss her slapping the back of his head.

"You must know what a fortuneteller is?" She said crossly.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know what one is, Sakura." He replied then mumbled under his breath as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, "I'm not that stupid."

"We've only had them for about two weeks now. But they become really popular." Izumo interrupted their bickering.

"You can tell it's popular. No one's around. Even the shops are closed." Sai said. While the three were still looking around to see if anybody was around Kakashi jumped down from the roof.

"So why is it so popular?" He asked the two ninja.

"Well, at first no one believed it, but someone tried it for a laugh. The fortuneteller said to watch out for a flying beaver. Five minutes after they left someone had thrown a beaver and it hit them on the head. They then had to get rushed of to hospital. After that some other people were curious and went to the fortuneteller. And every single thing they have predicted has come true." Izumo explained as they all listened carefully. There was silence as they took it in but Naruto broke it with his laughter.

"Oh come on. It's all made up, and you shouldn't take it seriously." He grinned and Sai agreed. But Sakura narrowed her eyes a little as she watched Naruto. She found his laughter wasn't it's usual light self, but seemed slightly nervous instead. Plus the way he had said those words seemed strained and he didn't even question the fact that someone had thrown a beaver like he would normally. The others didn't seem to notice his change in character.

"Say what you like, but it's true." Kotetsu through his arms up in defeat and chuckled. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Lets go." This time he didn't try to hide the darkness in his voice. He started to walk away at a pace that was much quicker than his normal pace.

"Hey! Naruto, wait up!" Sakura called after him. Before she ran after him she said goodbye to Izumo and Kotetsu and tugged Sai along behind her.

"Well it was nice seeing you, bye." Kakashi said to them and casually walked after his students. Not seeming to be in any rush at all.

"Sakura is something wrong with Naruto?" Sai asked.

"I don't know." She replied quietly as if deep in thought. She had since Naruto act like this before but he'd always sorted it out. However something else seemed to be on his mind.

They caught up with Naruto just as they came to a corner. Sakura was about to grab Naruto's arm but a sudden loud noise reached her ears. She looked up and her eyes bulged. A massive crowd was gathered around one stool. She guessed nearly the whole village was there, because the crowd nearly filled the whole street. She tried to ask Naruto what he thought they were doing when she saw he saw walking straight passed without even blinking in the stool's direction. She frowned and ran to grab his arm again.

"Slow down Naruto. What's the rush?" She then pointed at the stool. "Do you think that's the fortuneteller's stool?"

Naruto flicked his eyes towards the stool and Sakura swore she saw something flash in his gaze. Something she had not seen in his eyes before. He still didn't reply.

"I think you're right, Sakura." Sai said instead. "The ninja at the gate said it was very popular."

"Looks interesting, doesn't it?" Kakashi came up behind them with his newest 'icha icha' book. He seemed too involved in his book to really mean what he said. He read a few lines and blushed lightly and giggled like a schoolgirl. "You go in, I've got to go to some paperwork to do."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke as he left his students to stare at him with sweat drops. They all knew he never did paper work. It was his excuse to read some more of his book. Dirty old man.

"I'm curious. I think we should take Kakashi's advice and go in." Sai was the first to recover. "There's no harm in trying."

"Yeah, come on lets go." Sakura smiled at Sai.

"No way in hell!" Naruto shouted back as she began to drag him in with her. He started to try and rip off her iron grip but her fingers weren't budging.

"Stopping being such a wimp." She said calmly.

"Please Sakura let me go." His voice suddenly went quiet. Sakura looked back at him curiously and was met with his big, watery puppy dog eyes. Sakura glared down at him with fire raging in her eyes. She started dragging him by his collar instead and marched furiously through the crowd, who parted willingly once they saw her angry face. Naruto started flinging his arms arm in hopes of her letting go.

"You might want to be careful." Sai said watchfully. Sakura didn't stop as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you saying Sai, it's only Naruto." Sakura retorted. Sai rubbed the back of his head and held up his hand in front of himself.

"Well. Naruto's very close to hitting-" Sai didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto's hand hit Sakura's cheek. Her eyes went wide and she dropped him. Her hand went up to her red cheek and her eyes stung with tears. Sakura didn't cry. Not since she become a strong ninja. But Naruto hitting her cheek really hurt. Not physically. But emotionally. At the same time as she felt the pain on her cheek she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Naruto had never struck out at her before, even if it was accidental. The crowds around them watched in complete disbelief and waited to see what would happen. Naruto stood up and tried to reach out towards Sakura but hesitated and let his arm dropped down to his side.

"S-s-sakura. I'm sorry it was an accident." Naruto's voice was completely filled with regret. He sounded slightly helpless. Everyone knew that Naruto hated himself for ever hurting Sakura.

"Naruto, run." Sai whispered slowly to him and pushed Naruto back through the crowd. Sakura turned her back on them and started to shake. Sai kept urging him backwards. They saw her begin to start shaking. "Naruto, she's getting mad."

Naruto went white and stood still. Sakura slowly turned with her head down so her hair covered her face. Suddenly two bright red eyes shined through the shadow and glared right at him. The stare was hard and cold. Naruto didn't have to think twice as her turned on his heel and sprinted away. A dust trail was all that was left of him.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed at the top of her voice. With eyes blazing dashed after him but as she passed Sai she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with her.

As the crowd was left to wonder what would unfold next they began to talk about what they just saw.

"I counted eight 'O's that time. That's the most I've ever heard her scream. The more she screams the more angry she is at him." One man said to another.

"Yeah, she must be completely pissed." His friend said back. They nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile down the road. Naruto was sure he was about to pass out. He had the most amount of stamina anyone had ever seen, but after traveling two days and nights, without stopping, to get home so he was exhausted. He bent down over his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Naruto! You coward get back here!" Naruto's body froze as he mechanically turned his head around to see a pink hair demon storming towards him.

"I s-s-said I was s-s-sorry!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved his arms in front of himself.

"I know you idiot!" Sakura bellowed loudly and reached behind herself. A glint of something sharp and shiny appeared from behind her back. Then she through it at him.

"Watch out Naruto." Sai said from behind Sakura. His voice didn't sound that concerned. In fact when Naruto ducked out of the way of Sakura's kunai knife Sai began clapping and smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. Sakura's eye angrily began twitching. She spun round to face Sai.

"What do you think you're doing Sai?" Sakura demanded angrily. Her fist was shaking at him but he seemed unfazed.

"Helping Naruto."

"I can see that. But Why?!"

"He's a comrade." Sai said and Sakura cried out in frustration.

"You're both idiots! Especially you Naruto!" As Sakura shouted her second sentence she sharply turned back to Naruto. Unfortunately for Naruto if Sakura had turned a few seconds later he would have been able to get away. But Sakura managed to catch Naruto sneaking away. In a fit of rage Sakura through another kunai knife. "Get back here!"

Naruto looked back and saw the kunai knife flying his way. However it was too late and he couldn't dodge it. The kunai knife sliced through his left leg. Sakura could only gape at him.

"Why didn't you dodge me, stupid?!" Sakura questioned, with a hint of concern.

"You shouldn't have thrown the knife if you didn't want Naruto to get hurt, Sakura." Sai said behind her. She glared at him. Suddenly the two heard laughter from Naruto. They looked at him and saw him smirking.

"Got ya." Naruto smugly said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura insisted. Instead of replying he showed them. A puff of smoke replaced him, and they realized he had been a shadow clone the whole time. "It was a clone, how dare he. When did he make one?"

"I believe when you were talking to me." Sai said. Sakura would have rolled her eyes at his obvious statement but she was too pissed.

"Where did he go?" Sakura asked more to herself. She began looking around wildly searching for some flash of orange or yellow.

"That way." Sakura looked at Sai and saw him pointing in the direction Naruto went in. She grinned evilly and ran in the direction Sai pointed in and grabbed him as she went past.

"I vow I will find him." Sakura said before she went on her rampage.

* * *

1hour later

Naruto was lounging on his sofa, in his small apartment, reading a magazine. He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. While he had gone straight home he knew Sakura would still be running round the village trying to find him. But Naruto wasn't stupid enough to know Sakura would look at his apartment first so he had waited in the shadows until she had been and gone. Naruto felt pleased with himself and sighed as he sank further in the soda.

Suddenly he heard loud footsteps running up the steps and along the corridor outside his door. His door suddenly crashed open and the lock pinged off and hit him square on the forehead. The impact made him flip over the back of the sofa and left a red mark on his forehead. An exhausted pissed off Sakura stood in the doorway, with a completely calm Sai behind her. Naruto peaked over the edge of the sofa and sweat dropped as he saw her face.

"Naruto. Get your ass moving. You're coming with me." Sakura commanded. Before Naruto could say something Sakura had already got hold of him and was dragging him away.

Naruto tried to struggle at first but the thought of seeing Sakura's hurt face again made him stop. He let Sakura carry on dragging him. She dragged him back to the big crowd and began shoving her way through. Naruto have few chance of getting away but Sakura always caught his collar straight away and pulled him back. It took the three at least ten minutes to get through the giant crowd, and to the front, because everyone was urging to go in next. While they waited they saw some people come out with giant smiles on and looking very proud and pleased with themselves. They obviously had a good future. Other's didn't look happy at all and as they left some of their friends patted them on the back and said it would be better news next time. Naruto got a good look at the fortuneteller's stool this time and found it unusual. You couldn't really call it a stool, because it was actually a tent. It was bright red with gold edging and patterns on it. It had a flap that you lifted up to get inside and that's what they used when it was their turn. Sai followed Sakura and Naruto into the tent. It took a few seconds for Naruto's eyes to adjust to the lighting in the tent. It was much darker than outside and was only lit by a candle on a round table. This gave off a creepy feeling and all three got chills down their spines. On the table was an assort of strange things. Many of the things the three couldn't name, but they recognized the tradition crystal ball and tarot cards. They all sat on the chairs that were provided and looked at the old women who sat across from them. She had a hood overing her face but they could see her eerie grin set in her wrinkled face. She wore lots of bangles and rings on her fingers and arms. Plus lots of necklaces with charms and beads on them.

"Who shall be first?" Her voice was creaky but had life to it and made Naruto shiver. Sakura looked at Naruto and saw he was agitated and refocused to look at any other them. She sighed and looked back at the fortuneteller.

"I guess it's me." She said reluctantly. The fortuneteller made all her bangles rattle as she beckoned Sakura to give her hand over. Sakura placed her hand on the table and the fortuneteller picked it up. Her hands were wrinkled but gentle as she turned Sakura's hand over so she could see her palm. She traced her finger, lightly, over the lines on Sakura's palm, which made her Sakura nearly giggle because it tickled.

"I see. You doubt yourself very much. But you should not. You have great strength and many friends who support you." The fortuneteller carefully explained and Sakura smiled. She knew her friends would always support her but hearing it from someone else reassured her. However the fortuneteller then frowned and looked more deeply into Sakura's palm. Unknown to them Naruto started to pay lots of attention to what they had to say next. "Your love line has a sudden break in it. This means you had a great loss when your lover left you. It hurt you very much and most likely never experience as much as you did then. However your love line remains strong so you'll experience an even greater love. And that lover is right there when you needed him and always believes in you."

Naruto turned away and tried to block out her words because they hurt.

The fortuneteller put down Sakura's hand and left her to think over her words in silence. She turned to Sai next who gave his hand over calmly.

"You also have been through a lot and lost someone close. But not a lover. Someone who was like a brother to you. Their death changed you forever. You detached yourself from the world so you wouldn't feel pain like that again and became completely emotionless. However a close friend drew you back out of your darkness. They won't replace the one you lost, but instead have a different place in your heart. And soon they'll need you help to pull them out of their darkness." She finished and carefully put Sai's hand down. Sakura swore she nearly saw him smile. The fortuneteller then turned her attention to Naruto. "May I look at your palm?"

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto mumbled under his breath. He stuck his hand and turned his face away. Sakura knew she definitely saw his hand shake slightly. The fortuneteller looked at it and a gleam appeared in her eyes and her grin broadened.

"You're an interesting one, aren't you? Your will is strong. And you have a great fire within you. This fire is very dark and has terrible strength that many fear. This is why many people run from you; in fear of getting hurt. But-" The sound of Naruto's chair scrapping the ground blocked her next words. She tried to carry on but Naruto had already slipped his hand out of her grip and left. Sakura tried to call after him but the flap to the tent already closed. She gave Sai a look and he shrugged. They turned back to the fortuneteller and thanked her. Before they left they paid. When they did the fortuneteller said, "Never has anyone left, because they've always wanted to find out their future. That boy is frightened of his future. But he doesn't realise who lucky he is. Sakura, Sai you must help him."

Neither one of them question how she knew their names. They rushed through the flap of the tent and squinted. The sudden brightness of the afternoon light was much brighter than that of the tents, so they had to wait for their eyes to adjust. Once they did they were met with a hundred other pairs staring right back. Each one of them were wide and had lots of questions. Suddenly, all at once, they all started yelling out questions to them. Sakura and Sai tried to excuse themselves and shoved through the crowd. As the reached the edge they gasped for breath after being squashed. The two looked up to met the gaze of their sensei.

"Kakashi sensei. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I came to see how you were getting on and saw Naruto coming out looking depressed. Then he took one look at everyone and jumped across the rooftops at an impressive speed. What's wrong with him?" Kakashi answered with his own question.

"Yeah! What's wrong with the boy?" Behind Sakura and Sai a villager called out and many agreed with him. When they turned around they saw all the villagers looking at them with concern. Sakura's heart went out to Naruto. She was one of the few people who knew the real reason why he wanted to become Hokage. It was to get the respect and acknowledgment of the villagers. But he had already accomplished that a long time ago. Only he didn't realise it.

"We need to find him." Another villager said.

"Yes. I have no idea where he would go. He has many hiding spots." Kakashi replied as he scratched his head. "I guess I'll go take the forest in the east. Sai you go to the lake in the west. Sakura you go to the north around Hokage Mountain. And one of you go to the south gates and ask the guards if they've seen him." Kakashi pointed at one of the villagers and they nodded. Just before they left the same villager called out.

"We want to help too." Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sai then nodded.

"Alright you look round the village itself."

With that they all separated and went to find the funny yet charming blond. For the next hour all you could hear were people shouting out his name.

Sakura was panting heavily when she got to Hokage Mountain. But she smiled when she saw the blond sat on a rock over looking the village. His face was bathed in sunlight and the wind caught his hair. At that moment something twanged in Sakura's chest and she found it hard to breath. She blushed but forced it down. Slowly, she began walking over to him. Naruto had one leg propped up and was resting his head on it.

"Hey, what ya doing?" Sakura tried to say in an upbeat voice as she popped herself next to him. He didn't reply or even acknowledge her. She frowned and decided to stop beating around the bush. "Why don't you tell me what you're scared of finding out."

"It's because it will always be the same fortune." He sighed.

"Oh come on. It's only a fortunetelling. It's made up and a bit of fun." Sakura laughed but stopped immediately when she saw Naruto's face. He finally looked at her and his face hardened into something very cold.

"Would you find it fun when they always say 'you have a demon inside you and you will always be alone'. They always say something along those lines." Naruto confessed. Sakura's face softened and her heart melted towards her friend and comrade.

"But you're not alone. You've got all your friends." Sakura said gently. She nudged Naruto but he didn't react.

"I'll only hurt them. Like I did to you when I transformed and got four tails. I hurt you and your arm became infected. Then when I hurt everyone else they'll think I'm a monster again." This time Sakura didn't reply to him in her gentle voice but instead she hit him on the back of the head. Hard.

"You're such an idiot. The whole village is looking for you, because they're worried!" Sakura shouted in his ear and pointed down to the village. Where everyone was still calling out his name. "They know there's a demon inside you but they don't care."

"Yeah they might not care now. But I'll disappoint them again." Naruto hung his head.

"You said 'again'. When have you ever disappointed someone?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't obvious? You of all people should know." For the first time he looked directly into her eyes. "I broke my promise to you. I wasn't able to bring Sasuke back. I don't have the strength you have nor was I ever able to get along Sai. So I was always a burden on you because you always had to be there to stop us from fighting."

Sakura frowned and thought about his words for a few moments. Then her eyes softened as she looked at Naruto's helpless face. She sighed and smiled at him.

"You are hopeless aren't you. Remember the fortuneteller said that Sai had a friend who brought him out of his darkness?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded. "Well, she was talking about you. You never gave up on him and that is what people like about you. And that's what I like about you. Sasuke left on his own accord and you tried to get him back. You tried your best and that's why I know you didn't break your promise. You never have and never will. You'll get him back someday and until then you'll just keep getting stronger so you can bring him back. The fortuneteller also said I was strong but I only got that way because you believed in me-" Sakura stopped herself as she realized. The fortuneteller's words echoed in her head. '_And that lover is right there when you needed him and always believes in you.' _She looked at Naruto with wide eyes and her chested began to ache again. It can't be Naruto; can it? She thought to herself.

"Even if people do like me they will always try and keep their distance because the fox is inside me." Naruto carried on and Sakura's eye began to twitch.

"Hasn't he listened to a word I've said?" She whispered under her breath. "No, they fear the fox not you. They actually like you even more for suppressing it, and putting your own life in danger to stop it from killing the whole village." Naruto's mouth twitched into a small smile but she could tell that it was forced and his eyes still seemed sad. She sighed and said even more softly, "Naruto, you helped everyone and have saved all our lives time and time again. Who wouldn't like you?"

"Thank you Sakura." He smiled sadly and looked down at his hands. "But as long as the fox is inside me people will always get the wrong impression and refuse to correct it."

Sakura shock her fist angrily and hit him round the head again.

"Are you going to listen or are you going to keep making me you hit you. Because you'll get a permanent lump there otherwise. The more you worry about that the less you'll realise that those people have no idea what you're really like. And if they got to know you they would love you just like everyone else." She then said much quieter, "Especially me."

"That can only be a dream."

"Well stuff it. If the dream is better than reality then just make reality like the dream. That's what I did. I've always fantasized about Sasuke but in reality he's gone. I tried to believe that my dream would come true. That he would just turn up at the gates and pick me up in his arms. But I found out lately that I wasn't trying to make my dream come true but instead a nightmare. Sasuke always made me go through lots of pain and it's not getting any easier. However in reality the one I love was always there for me and believed in me."

"Isn't this supposed to be about me?" Naruto said in a jokey manor. Naruto knew Sakura was just trying to help but what she said hurt. When she mentioned she liked Sasuke it felt like a dagger in his heart. But when she said she loved another and that he was there for her, and was probably available, the dagger twisted. And kept twisting. Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up and listen." She took a deep breath and calmed herself to say her next words. "You and I have heard these words come from your lips ever since I've known you. Now they're going to come from my mouth. I love you Naruto Uzumaki. Will you go out with me?"

Before Naruto could say anything she leaned forward and timidly placed her lips on his. His eyes went wide and he froze for a second before he felt sparks shoot through his whole body. Soon he returned her kiss and their lips melted against each other's.

* * *

Below them in the middle of the village, in a small tent, sat a fortuneteller. A small smile appeared on her wrinkled face.

"Their love will go far."

* * *

**The End**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think! I came up with this story really randomly. I wanted to do a NaruSaku fanfic for a while and I thought this would be a great one to start of with. Hopefully you agree with me.**

**The other couples I like from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are; Kiba x Hinata, Sai x Ino, Shikamaru x Tamari, TenTen x Neji, Tsunade x jiraiya and maybe a few others.**

**If you guys know any really good stories with these couples then please put them in the reviews or PM me. I'd love to try and read new ones. ANd they don't have to be romance as long as you enjoy them.**


End file.
